The Legend of Snow White
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Darah di balah darah, nyawa di balas nyawa. Ini adalah kisah tentang ku dan hanya aku. Wanita tercantik sejagat raya, Uzumaki Naruto. Pair: SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**_Inspirasi itu susah di dapat. Mood juga susah di dapat. Tapi pas liat Vote dan Komentar yg berisi dukungan dari kalian saya bisa terus berkarya. Saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa update cepat itu karena terkendala UN yang mendekat serta kesibukan lain tapi pasti saya update._**

 ** _Kali ini saya akan membuat Fanfic SasuFemNaru yang mengagkat tentang dongeng. Silahkan di nikmati._**

 ** _Here we go,,_**

 ** _Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto_**  
 ** _Rate: M_**  
 ** _Gendre: Romance, Tragedy, Fantasy_**  
 ** _Pairing: SasuFemNaru_**

 ** _Snow White_**

Dahulu kala. Di kerajaan yang sangat jauh. Hidup seorang Raja dan Ratu. Suatu hari Sang Raja dan Ratu memimpikan memiliki keturunan. Keinginan sang Ratu pun terkabul. Dua minggu setelah ia berdoa dan berkerja keras sang Ratu pun akhirnya mengandung.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan terlewat kandungan sang Ratu kian membesar hingga tiba di bulan ke sembilan. Waktu di mana keinginan terbesar Sang Raja dan Ratu untuk memiliki keturunan terkabul. Lahirlah sosok putri yang teramat cantik yang memiliki bibir serah darah dan kulit seputih salju serta memiliki mata lavender yang begitu indah.

.

.

Bertahun tahun telah berlalu. Sang Putri telah tumbuh besar dan menjadi gadis yang teramat cantik di tambah dengan keluguan dan serta rendah hatiannya. Di hari kelahirannya musihbah besar menimpa sang Putri cantik. Ayahanda tercintanya jatuh dari tahta dan pemerintahan di kuasa oleh orang lain.

Raja terdahulu itu di tangkap dan di penjara dalam bawah tanah sedangkan sang Putri cantik yang malang itu. Di masukan dalam penjara di bagian selatan kerajaan.

Tunggu dulu ~ Kisah ini bukan mengisahkan tentang gadis lemah itu. Tapi kisah ini mengisahkan tentang ku dan hanya aku, Sang Ratu yang menguasai seluruh dunia dengan kekuatannya. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Wanita tercantik di alam semesta.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Ohok... absurd banget ya?_**  
 ** _Revew nya dong?_**  
 ** _Klw ada kekurangan di FF saya jangan sungkan untuk memberi tau~ saya sangat memerlukan itu ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Cantik, Menawan, Kuat itu adalah tiga kata yang pas untuk Ratu perempuan pertama yang menjabat di kerajaan Neverland, Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah 27 tahun ia menjabat di kerajaan dan membuat kerajaan itu menjadi kerajaan yang paling di takuti.

Namun ia di kenal begitu kejam bahkan pada rakyat nya sendiri. Walau kerajaan nya menjadi kerajaan yang paling di takuti. Masalah kemiskinan di wilayah itu tak kunjung teratasi.

Surai pirang itu berayun rayun indah. Mata safirnya menatap kosong dari balkon kearah gerombolan manusia yang menyerbu makanan cair yang keluar dari pipa pipa di atas tembok.

"Bukan kah aku jauh lebih berhati baik." Keluar suara dari bibir indah wanita itu. "Mereka bisa makan tiga kali sehari berkat aku." Gumamnya.

"Tentu saja yang mulia." Mata onyx butlernya terpejam. Ia tahu apa yang tengah di fikirkan sang Ratu.

"Sudah ku duga Sasuke berkata seperti itu." Rona Naruto mendadak cerah dan memeluk leher sang Butler. Sasuke tidak bergeming membuat Rona Naruto kembali dingin dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Fuuh. Aku ingin makan sesuatu." Naruto berlenggang masuk. "Siapkan makan siang untuk ku." Titahnya seraya menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke lirih.

Sasuke mulai memasuki istana dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mulai membuat cemilan kesukaan Naruto dan membawakannya menuju kamar Naruto. Sasuke merasa heran saat ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Naruto di dalam kamarnya tersebut. 'Dimana dia?' Pikir Sasuke.

Di sisi lain. Naruto tengah menelusuri tangga menuju penjara bawah tanah. Lentera kecil menyala menerangi lorong tangga yang gelap melingkar menuju ruang bawah. Mungkin bangsawan lainnya enggan masuk ke sana mengingat tempatnya yang gelap, bau dan sumpek. Namun tidak untuk Naruto. Ia merasa sudah begitu akrab dan dekat dengan situasi ini.

Tiba di dasar tangga. Naruto harus berjalan lagi mengitari lorong hingga tiba di ujung lorong.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Suara lembut beretar itu keluar dari bali jeruji.

"Oh ayolah. Tidak ada Ratu di seluruh dunia ini yang akan menemui seorang pidana kecuali aku. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung Hyuuga Hinata ah tidak maksud ku Snow White." Naruto mengarahkan lentera itu ke dalam jeruji dan tampaklah sosok wanita bersurai lavender yang tengah meringkuh di pojokan. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat makanan yang ia antar tadi pagi sama sekali tidak di sentuh. "Tch. Kau tidak mau mati membusuk di tempat ini kan?" Naruto berdecih. "Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung. Kau tidak pernah tau apa yang mereka lakukan pada ku dahulu." Naruto menatap Hinata nanar. Bayangan masalalu yang tidak pernah ingin ia lihat kembali terputar. Di tempat ini dengan situasi ini. Setidaknya Hinata lebih beruntung darinya.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan yang sumpek itu. Dengan terhengah hengah ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Naruto meringkuh di pinggir kasur. Mendadak dadanya terasa sakit.

"Anda baik baik saja." Tangan porselen itu menyentuh pundak Naruto penuh khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja." Naruto menyentuh lembut tangan porselen itu sebagai isyarat jika ia benar benar baik baik saja.

Naruto berdiri. Berjalan menuju meja hiasnya. "Cermin." Ucap Naruto.

"Yes My Lord." Sebuah wajah keluar dari cermin itu.

Naruto mengambil nafas. Sudah lama ia tidak bertanya pada cermin ajaibnya itu. Terakhir kali saat ia baru mendapatkan kekuatan lebih tepatnya saat Hinata baru lahir.

"Siapa Wanita terkuat, tercantik, dan terhebat di dunia ini? Jawab aku."

"Tentu saja anda My Lord."

Seringai muncul di bibir Naruto. "Tentu saja. Tentu saja harus aku ＨＡＨＡＨＡＨＡＨＡ" tawanya menggelegar.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara senang, sedih, kesal, heran dan lain lain. Ia merasakan akan terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa Naruto. Sasuke merasa ia harus melakuan sesuatu.

Keesokan harinya. Seperti biasa. Naruto sibuk menandangi dirinya yang tetap awet muda di depan cermin. Menyikat surai pirang indahnya. Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya ia hidup bahagia? Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia sekarang. Memiliki segala hal yang ia miliki. Nyatanya Naruto sama sekali tidak bahagia.

kegiatannya terhenti, ia melirik ke kanan. Tepat ke arah pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ia menatap kosong kearah itu. Teringat lagi kenangan buruk di masa kecilnya. "Kenapa aku harus kasihan?" Gumamnya sembari melanjutkan menyikat rambutnya. "Mereka tak pernah sekali pun merasa kasihan padaku." Ujarnya dengan senyum getir.

Tangan hangat merangkul Naruto dari belakang. Membuat Naruto tersentak dan mendongak ke atas. "Sasuke?" Panggilnya.

"Manusia tidak akan pernah merasa puas Naruto." Ujarnya datar namun penuh arti itu.

"Kenapa tiba tiba Sasuke bilang begitu." Naruto tersenyum canggung.

"Kau belum merasa bahagia kan?" Sasuke menatap lekat manik safir itu. Entah sejak kapan mata itu memudar kehilangan kilau nya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama.

"Sasuke memang selalu bisa membaca pikiran ku." Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Cermin ajaib." Panggil Naruto.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Siapa wanita paling cantik, terhebat dan terkuat di dunia ini." Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja kau My Lord."

Naruto terkesiap. "Kenapa ada nada keraguan dari jawaban mu cermin ajaib?" Naruto menyipitkan mata memandangi cermin ajaibnya itu. "KATAKAN SEJUJURNYA SIAPA WANITA TERCANTIK,TERKUAT , DAN TERHEBAT DI DUNIA INI." Suara Naruto satu oktaaa lebih tinggi.

Seluet hitam di cermin itu menghela nafas. "Gadis tercantik itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan segala kelembutan hatinya, keluguan dan semangatnya. Dia melebihi dirimu My Lord. Dan takdir mu adalah dikalahkan olehnya."

"ARRGGHH." Naruto membanting seluruh barang di atas meja hiasnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya hidup." Naruto menggeram.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat hanya bisa teridam. Terbesit rencana di kepalanya. Haruskah dia melakukannya?

"Bagaimana pun aku harus membunuh bocah tengik itu." Desisnya.

Keesokan harinya. Di pagi hari seperti biasa. Sunyi tak ada kicau buruh atau sekedar suara angin. Suasana sekitar istana memang selalu suram.

Malam tadi begitu panjang bagi Naruto. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perkataan sang Cermin. Naruto terus memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Area bawah matanya menghitam. Ada kerutan di ujung matanya.

"Anda terlihat tidak baik, My Lord." Seluet hitam itu muncul secara tiba tiba. Naruto tidak bergeming. "Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada anda My Lord."

"Apa itu." Suara serak keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Anda akan mengalami kesialan mulai dari sekarang."

Naruto mengambil sebuah sisir dan mulai menyisiri surai pirang nya. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Anda akan mengalami penghianatan besar dan masa terakhir anda sudah dekat." Naruto naik pitam. Ia melempar sisir yang ada di tangan nya ke cermin dan meninggalkan retakan di sana. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi pada Uzumaki Naruto dasar cermin butut." Naruto beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.

Seluet itu hanya menyeringai melihat kepergian Naruto.

Sasuke memamasuki kamar Naruto. Di lihatnya penjuru kamar sosok yang ia cari tidak ada di lokasi.

'Apa yg terjadi' pikirnya saat melihat cermin Naruto yang retak. Ini adalah kesempatan untuknya. Naruto sedang tidak ada di kamar dan ．．．

Greeekk

Pintu rahasi terbuka. Sasuke menyalakan lentera yg ia bawa dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga hinggat tiba di suatu tempat.

"Hyuuga Hime."

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Suara Hinata terdengar samar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dan ckrengg jeruji terbuka membuat Hinata menoleh dan membelallkan matanya.

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau harus segera pergi dari sini Hyuuga Hime." Sasuke merangkul tubuh lemah Hinata.

"A-apa maksud mu." Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau lebih lama berada di sini. Kau akan mati." Tukas Sasuke terdengar seperti peringatan. "Aku akan membawa mu keluar dari sini."

 **Bersambung...**

 **revew?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ketemu lagi sama FF karya Yu yang satu ini. Yaah kayanya lebih cepetan update di wattpad ketimbang di sini  
jangan lupa review ya buat nambah semangat Yu *kedip kedip*_**

 ** _The legend of Snow White_**

Matahari sudah terbenam. Sudah seharian mereka berjalan memasuki hutan menjauhi istana hingga rasa penat menggorogoti tubuh mereka. Hinata jatuh tersungkur, kakinya sudah tak sanggup untuk berjalan lebih jauh. "Aku sudah tidak kuat." Keluhnya tak bertenaga. Sasuke memandang iba gadis itu kemudian berjongkok dan memunggungi Hinata. "Naiklah. Akan ku gendong sampai ke suatu tempat." Tawar sasuke. Tanpa ba bi bu Hinata langsung menaiki punggung Sasuke. "Arigato." Tuturnya.

Naruto pasti akan sangat murka atas apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Naruto akan menganggap ini sebagai sebuah penghinatan keji yang di lakukan oleh nya. 'Maaf kan aku Naruto.' Ringis nya dalam hati. Ia melakukan ini semata - mata demi kebaikan Naruto.

Suasana istana benar - benar gaduh karena kemurkaan Naruto. Keramik, fas, piring pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Para pelayan hanya tertuduk tak berdaya menatap kemurkaan sang Ratu. Istana sudah tak tampak seperti istana akibat ulahnya. "DIMANA TAWANANKU? DI MANA SASUKE?" Raungnya.

Hening...

Tidak ada satupun pelayan yang menjawab. "Brengsek." Nafas Naruto memburu karena amarah yang memuncak. "Beraninya Sasuke menghianati ku." Geramnya.

"PENGAWAL." Teriaknya. Tak lama kemudian datang beberapa pengawal menghadap. "Ada apa yang mulia." Mereka berlutut menghadap Naruto. Naruto menarik nafas panjang membuat dirinya setenang mungkin. "Bawa mereka kembali." Naruto berbalik menuju singgasananya. "Dalam keadaan hidup di hadapan ku." Titahnya.

"Baik yang mulia." Para pengawal membungkuk kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto. "Bereskan kekacauan ini." Naruto menunjuk barang yang berseraka di lantai akibat ulahnya.

Hening...  
Para pelayan masih terbawa suasana kemurkaan Naruto barusan. "Tunggu apa lagi?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dengat cepat para pelayan itu mengambil sapu dan sekop segera membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat Ratu mereka.

Naruto meraba wajahnya. "Sial." Umpatnya. Emosi membuat kondisinya semakin buruk. Ia teringat sesuatu 'cermin'. Naruto mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya. Dengan tergesa - gesa duduk di depan sang cerim ajaib. "Cermin ajaib." Panggilnya.

Sosok wajah mulai muncul dari dalam cermin. "Selamat malam My Lady. Kau terlihat tidak baik." Naruto menghela nafas. "Sudah ku duga." Ucpnya sembari menggigit bibir bawanya. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia benar - benar menghianati ku." Gigi Naruto menggemeretuk. "Tenanglah. Marah hanya akan memperburuk kondisi anda." Naruto sontak menarik nafas untuk menenagkan diri lagi.

"Waktu mu sudah tidak lama lagi. Kau harus membunuh gadis itu dalam waktu dekat ini." Perkataan sang cermin mebuat Naruto menggigit bibir. "Bisakah kau memberikan informasi yang lebih jelas." Naruto menatap geram sang cermin ajaib. "Saat Tsuki membulat sempurna dan berwarna merah. Saat itulah masa mu akan usai. Di perkirakan satu minggu lagi." Bibir Naruto mengatup. Naruto berharap jika apa yang di katakan cermin itu hanya guyonan. Tapi sialnya ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Sasuke. Ia masih harus berjalan masuk hingga ke tengah hutan. Namun ia sudah tidak tahu lagi jarak yang harus dia tempuh.

Hutan yang hening mendadak riuh. Suara gemuruh kaki kuda dan beberapa orang mulai terdengar dan membuat Sasuke panik. Sial, secepat itukah Naruto menyadarinya? Sasuke segera membangunkan Hinata yang tertidur di punggungnya. "Putri Hinata." Sasuke memnggoyang - goyangkan bahu Hinata dengan tanganya.

"Nggghh." Hinata mengerang. "Bangunlah. Kau harus cepat pergi." Ucapnya panik membuat Hinata pun ikut panik mendengar nada bicara Sasuke. "A-ada apa?"

"Pengawal Ratu mencari kita. Kau pergilah ketengah hutan dan kau akan menemui sebuah gubuk di sana." Sasuke memberikan sebuah kalung kristal bertuliskan marganya pada Hinata. "Berikan itu pada penghuni di sana. Katakan pada mereka kalau mereka harus melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi."

"B-bagaimana dengan Sasuke-san?" Hinata menatap cemas penyelamatnya itu. "Jangan cemaskan aku. Naruto mungkin akan melukai ku. Tapi dia tidak akan membunuh ku. Jadi lari lah." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata agar segera lari dari sana. Dan Hinata pun melakukannya. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang dilihatnya Sasuke sudah terkepung dan menatap kepergiannya. "Gomen." Ringisnya.

Lama Hinata berlari. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Samar di lihatnya gubuk reot tidak jauh dari tempat ia sekarang. Jatuh bangun Hinata untuk menyampaikan dirinya ke gubuk itu dan berhasil sampai di depan pintu. Dengan segenap sisa tenaganya Hinata mengetuk pintu ah sial dia terlalu lelah dan akhirnya Hinata terlelap di sana.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Cahaya matahari seolah menyorot langsung wajahnya dari balik jendela. Langkah sepatu heels terdengar semakin lama semakin mendekat. Sasuke tau betul pemilik langkah kaki itu. "Halo Sasuke." Terdengar jelas nada kecewa dari suara itu. Ia mengangkat kepala nya perlahan agar bisa melihat wajah kecewa yang terlukis di paras Naruto.

Hati Sasuke terluka melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku, Sasuke." Suara Naruto bergetar. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa pun dengan kondisi kedua tangan dan kakinya terjutai dirantai.

"Kau tidak ingim menjelaskan padaku Sasuke?" Naruto mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Sasuke. "BERBICARALAH. JANGAN SEPERTI ORANG BISU." Raung Naruto marah, ia mencengkram keras rahang Sasuke. Kuku panjang nya seolah akan merobek dan menusuk ke kulitnya. "Tch baik kalau itu mau mu." Naruto berbalik menuju bangku tunggal dam duduk manis di sana.

"Lakukan." Titahnya. Seorang pria jangkung berotot berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan cambuk bertengger di tangannya. Sasuke tau apa yang akan algojo itu lakukan padanya.

Plasshh

Cambuk mendarat dengan mulus di punggungnya. Meninggalkan jejak merah di sana. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke saat beberapa cambukan mulai terus menerus menghujam punggungnya. Hanya ringisan rasa sakit yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto masih menegakan kepalanya menyaksikan eksekusi Sasuke. Walau air matanya terus keluar memgalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya berjalan berbalik menjauhi Sasuke. "Aku masih menunggumu berbicara, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau telah melukai hatiku." ucapnya sebelum menghilang di balik sekat.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur." Suara malas itu terdengar di telinga kanannya. "Cepat bangun atau kau ku siram." Dengan cepat Hinata bangun dan memekik. "A-aku sudah bangun."

"Siapa kau. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah kami." Sosok lainnya berjongkok di depan Hinata dan menatap mata Hinata lekat. "A-aku?" Hinata terperanjat dan dengan cepat mencari sesuatu di sakunya. "I-ini." Hinata menunjukan kalung pemberian Sasuke.

"Hoi Kiba. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan." Pria berambut nanas itu menarik kerah Kiba menjauhkannya dari gadis itu. "Aku tidak tau apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke hingga membawamu ke rumah kami." Pria berambut nanas itu mengambil kalung itu dan mengamatinya. "Bagaimana benda itu ada pada mu?" Kiba menyerengit. "Hoi Shikamaru itu kalung Sasuke kan?" Menunjuk kearah kalung yang di amati Shikamaru.

"Ceritanya panjang." Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kau harus menceritakannya pada kami. Tapi kelak setelah Jugo, Karin, Sakura, Suigetsu, dan Shino kembali." Shikamaru mengocek kalung itu.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama. Kini ketujuh orang itu sudah mengelilingi Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Bagaimana kalung itu bisa ada pada mu?." Sakura menatap tidak suka Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk takut. "Apa pun itu. Sasuke pasti memiliki alasan. Bisa tolong kau jelaskan." Shino menepuk pundak Sakura agar tidak termakan rasa cemburunya.

"Ratu Naruto akan membunuh ku dan Sasuke-kun menolong ku untuk bebas dan membawa ku kemari." Jawab Hinata lirih.

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat. "Mungkin orang - orang dan kau akan berfikir jika Naruto jahat."

"Bukan kah itu sudah jelas. Dia kejam dia membunuh orang tua ku." Suara Hinata meninggi satu oktaf membuat tangan Karin gatal untuk menampar wajah putih Hinata.

Terdiam...

"Kau tau apa?" Geramnya. "Kau tidak tau apa pun soal Naruto." Karin berbalik pergi meninggalkan gubuk itu di susul oleh Sakura yang ikut jengkel.

"Apa maksudnya." Hinata menyerengit. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Bukankah Naruto itu memang kejam? "Mungkin Sasuke tidak menceritakan soal kamk padamu. Kami adalah dwarf." Cicit jugo sembari memainkan burung yang hinggap di tangannya.

"Kurcaci?" Hinata menatap lima orang yang ada di dalam sana. Mereka tidak kerdil. "Itu hanya sebutan untuk kami." Jugo berdehem. "Perlukah kita menceritakan nya?" Jugo menatap punggung Shikamaru yang memandang cemas keluar jendela.

"Cerita tentang apa?" Hinata menatap bingung Jugo.

"Ini kisah masa lalu kami, Sasuke dan Naruto."

Rasa sakit masih mejalar di seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Tak hanya itu. Rasa lelah terus menggerogotinya. Dengan posisi seperti ini? Nyaris seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa pegal. Naruto masih menatapnya dari bangku itu dengan tatapan kecewa. Tatapan itu lebih menyiksanya dari pada hukuman fisik.

"Berhenti menatap ku dengan tatapan itu." Ucap Sasuke lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Namun indra pendengaran Naruto cukup tajam untuk menangkap gumaman bahkan desisan. "Akhirnya kau berbicara, Uchiha." Sasuke tersentak. Naruto benar - benar murka padanya. "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu jika aku mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Air mata itu turun lagi dari pelupuk matanya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati tubuh penuh luka Sasuke lalu tersungkur tepat di dada bidangnya. "Hanya kau dan mereka yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Hanya kalian yang membuat ku untuk tetap hidup." Tangis Naruto lepas. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menjauhkan bocah itu dari ku." Racaunya.

"Apa aku benar - benar tampak semenjijikan itu dimata mu? apa kau benar - benar ingin aku mati agar tempat hina ini damai? Kau benar - benar lupa atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita dahulu?" Sasuke menyerengit mendengar racauan Sasuke. Apa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Padahal ia hanya ingin melindungi Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto?

Naruto berdiri. Air wajahnya berubah. "Tiga hari-" Naruto memotong ucapannya sendiri. "Umur ku tinggal tiga hari lagi. Kutukan akan berakhir." Naruto berbalik.

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar. Apa maksud dari tiga hari lagi. Naruto akan mati?

"Mungkin kau sudah muak pada ku. Aku mengerti jika kau mencintai Hyuuga itu. Tapi aku asal kau tahu jika aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Biar aku yang akan menceritakannya." Shikamaru berbalik. "Aku, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman sejak kecil."

Hening...

"I-itu mustahil. Naruto itu-"

"Kejam?" Shikamaru memotong ucapan Hinata. "Sudah ku duga kau akan berbicara seperti itu." Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Seperti yang Karin katakan. Tahu apa kau tentang Naruto?" Ia menatap lekat Hinata. Membuat nya bergidik ngeri. "Kami dahulu adalah korban kekejaman dunia ini dan kedua orang tua mu."

"PEMBOHONG." Raung Hinata. Ia bangkit dari kasur empuk itu. "ORANG TUA KU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU." Teriaknya hendak menampar wajah malas Shikamaru. Namun dengan cekatan ia segera menangkap tangan putih Hinata.

"Kutukan Snow White. Umur kami sudah berkisar 40 sampai 50 tahun lebih. Naruto mengikat kontrak dengan seekor siluman yang menjelma dan berbagi umur pada kami." Terangnya. Hinatanya hanya menatap mata Shikamaru dalam keheningan.

'40 sama 50? Berbagi umur? Pantas saja mereka tetap terlihat muda? Tunggu itu artinya Sasuke juga?' Batin Hinata meracau.

Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. "Dunia inilah yang mengubah Naruto. Dan merubah kami." Shikamaru tertunduk membayangkan wajah ceria Naruto saat kecil dahulu. Dan Hinata masih menatap Shikamaru penuh rasa tidak percaya.

Malam ini dinginnya terasa lebih menusuk. Pandangan Naruto menatap kosong kearah cermin sembari menyikat rambutnya hingga kelewatan rapi. "Bagaimana rasanya penghinatan, Milady?" Seluet hitam itu tiba tiba muncul.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Meletakan sikat rambut itu di meja riasnya. "Rasanya kelewatan manis." Naruto tersenyum getir.

Hening...

"Kau sudah melalui masa - masa yang cukup sulit, Naruto. Jangan sampai perjuangan mu terhenti di sini." Seluet itu kembali menghilang.

"Haah." Naruto menghela nafas kembali. "Tentu saja Nii-chan"

 ** _Bersambung.._**

 ** _review?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Legend of Snow White_**

Hari itu semakin dekat. Naruto semakin gelisah di buatnya. Ia terus mondar mandir di depan cermin ajaibnya dan membuat para pelayan dan prajurit yang melihat kebingungan serta gelisah. "A-ada apa yang mulia?" Seorang pelayan tua berusaha menenangkan sang Ratu. Ia membawa Naruto untuk tenang dan duduk dengan nyaman di bangku meja hias miliknya. "Yang mulia menginginkan sesuatu?" tanyanya penuh rasa hormat.

"Pergi." Desis Naruto. "Maaf yang mulia?" Pelayan tua itu menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. "AKU BILANG PERGI." Raungnya.

"B-baik." Sautnya cepat dan kemudian meninggal Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto hanya menunggu kedatangan Sasuke membawa Hinata kembali padanya. Dia masih memiliki waktu 5 jam untuk ritual keabadiannya atau bahkan ritual kematiannya. "Tenanglah Milady. Lihat siapa yang Uchiha ini bawa." Sang cermin menampilkan sosok Sasuke dan para Dwarf yang membawa Hinata. "Bagus." Tukas Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka juga ikut andil membantu Sasuke. Tch."Naruto berdecih.

"Hukum mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka menghianatimu lagi." Seluet Hitam itu perlahan keluar dari cermin dan berubah wujud. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai berbentuk sesosok pria dengan surai merah dengan sembilan ekor mencuat dari belakangnya.  
"Aku mengerti Ku Nii-chan." Naruto mendengus.

Sementara itu di perjalanan menuju istana Naruto. Karin tak henti – hentinya bergerak gelisah. "Ada apa Karin?" Sakura menatap bingung temannya itu. Karin semakin gelisah saat mendengar perkataan Sakura dan langkahnya pun terhenti. "Ada apa Karin?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"K-kalian. Aku tidak pernah terlibat soal ini. Aku tidak mau dihukum Naruto." Karin memekik dengan suara bergetar. Kini Sakura pun ikut gelisah karenanya. "A-aku juga." Timpalnya. "Sudah berapa lama kita menyimpan kepercayaan yang Naruto berikan. Aku tidak mau merusaknya gara – gara anak pembawa sial ini." Perkataan Sakura membuat Hinata tersentak. Hinata melangkah ke arah Sakura dan..

PLAAAKKK

Telapak tangan Hinata mendarat mulus di pipi Sakura dan dengan penuh emosi Karin membalas tamparan Hinata pada Sakura. "Jaga sikap mu Nona. Jika bukan karena Naruto memerlukan nyawamu mungkin akulah yang terlebih dahulu membunuh mu." Geramnya kemudian menarik Sakura untuk berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan kelima temannya.

"Jika kau tidak mau mati sekarang lebih baik kau berhati hati pada karin." Tukas Shikamaru menyusul langkah Karin dan Sakura.

"Kau tahu Nona. Jika kau bukan putri dari Raja terdahulu mungkin aku sudah tertarik." Kiba terkekeh. "Kau tidak akan pernah percaya dengan apa yang telah kedua orag tuamu lakukan padan Naruto dan kami dahulu. Jika kau orang baik mungkin kau akan membenci kedua orang tuamu." Kiba menarik tangan Hinata untuk melajutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

Di ruang bawah tanah. Naruto berdiri tegak di tengah lingkaran sihir berbentuk bintang. Matanya menerawang menatap ke langit – langit ruangan. Di tempat inilah awal mula semua ini terjadi. Dan di sini jugalah Naruto akan mengakhirinya.

Tep

Langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. "Kalian sudah sampai?" Tanyanya terdengar datar. "Aku sudah lama menunggu di sini Sasuke."

"Maafkan saya sudah membuat anda menunggu lama." Sasuke membungkuk. Pada akhirnya rencana Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan Naruto pun gagal. Shikamaru dan Kiba mendorong Hinata untuk mendekati Naruto namun Hinata berontak. "TIDAK LEPASKAN AKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI SEPERTI INI. KALIAN SEMUA ANEH. APA MAKSUD KALIAN MENGENAI ORANG TUA KU. KALIAN BRENGSEK." Umpatnya.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian berbalik. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hinata lalu mencengkram kuat rahangnya. "Sepertinya aku harus membuka luka lama." Naruto tersenyum horror dan berhasil membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah. Akan ku perlihatkan KEBAIKAN yang telah orang tuamu lakukan pada kami." Naruto kembali berjalan ke tengah lingkaran sihir dan merentangkan tangannya.

Tahu akan kode dari Naruto Sakura, Karin, Kiba, Shikamaru, Jugo, Suigetsu dan Shino menghampiri Naruto dan mengelilinginya. Naruto mulai membaca mantra di bangkitkan kenangan masa lalu mereka berdelapan dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata.

Flash Back...

Tawa ceria itu menggelegar di dalam sembuah rumah pohon. Uzumaki Naruto kecillah yang memiliki suara cempreng yang super nyaring itu. "Berhentilah tertawa. Kau mengganggu tidur ku." Gerutu Shikamaru di pojokan sana.

"Ne ne Sasuke. Kau kalah dan kau harus menjadi pelayan ku." Naruto terkekeh. Ia senang sekali dapat mengalahkan Sasuke dalam bermain catur. Yah biasanya dirinya selalu kalah. Berkat tips dari sang kakak Naruto berhasil menaklukan si jenius Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto. Kemari. Biar kami mengikatkan rambut mu." Pekik Karin dan Sakura yang sudah siap dengan karet rambut dan beberapa bunga untuk di sematkan pada surai pirang Naruto. "Oke." Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri mereka berdua. Benar – benar damai dan menyenangkan pagi hari itu di kerajaan Konoha. Keberuntungan bertubi – tubi menghujam Naruto.

"Selesai." Pekik Karin dan Sakura. "Naruto terlihat sangat cantik." Puji Karin tulus. "Hm Putri Naruto pasti akan sangat cocok menjadi Ratu kelak." Sakura mengacungkan jari padanya. Naruto hanya tersipuh malu pada.

"Naruto. Anak – anak ayo turun. Waktunya makan malam." Pekik Sosok pria dari bawah sana. "Matte ne Tou-sama. Naru segera turun." Berduyun – duyun mereka turun dari rumah pohon dan di sambut dengan tangkapan dari Raja Minato ayah dari Naruto serta raja kerajaan Konoha.

"Bibi pelayan masak apa hari ini Tou-sama?" Naruto bergelayut manja di gendongan ayahnya. "Tentu saja masakan kesukaan mu." Jawabnya. "Dan juga kalian." Melirik para anak – anak yang sedari tadi membuntutinya. "Yes." Bisik mereka girang.

"Apa Ku Nii-chan sudah kembali?" Naruto menatap mata sang ayah. "Dia masih dalam perjalanan pulang putriku. Kita doakan semoga Kurama membawa berita bagus untuk kita." Minato membelai surai pirang sang anak.

Tiba mereka di sebuah ruang makan. Berkesan luas dan mewah. Pelayan berbaris meletakan makanan satu persatu di atas meja. "Ano ne. Saya hanya anak dari seorang pelayan. Apa boleh makan bersama Tuan Putri di sini." Sakura menunduk sembari memainkan jarinya. Wajar ia merendah ketika melihat status dirinya dan Naruto berbeda. Mendapat izin bermain serta menjadi teman Naruto saja sudah dapat membuat Sakura begitu senang, begitu juga yang ada di pikiran Kiba, Jugo, Shikamaru, Shino dan Suigetsu.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Sakura-chan. Cepat duduk dan makan." Titah Naruto sembari menunjuk bangku di sampingnya dengan bangku. "Dengar? Calon Ratu sudah bertitah." Minato terkekeh. "Tidak perlu sperti itu. Kalian adalah teman – teman Naruto. Naruto akan sangat senang makan bersama kalian."

"Waaah Arigato." Wajah Sakura kecil berbinar senang. Mereka pun makan bersama dan menyantap hidangan kesukaan masing – masing dengan lahap. Saking lahapnya membuat Naruto tersedak. "Air.." Rengeknya.

"Ini airnya Naru-hime." Dengan cepat Naruto mengembat air di atas sebuah nampan di sampingnya. Seketika ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Suara barusan...

"S-s-s-sasuke?" Naruto terperanjat. Sedikit syok atau lebih tepatnya sangat syok dengan yang ia lihat sekarang. Sasuke dengan pakaian lengkap khas pelayan. "Saya adalah pelayan anda mulai sekarang Naru-hime." Sasuke membungkuk kemudian mencium bukuk tangan Naruto tanda pengabdian dan kesetiaanya.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-..." Naruto tidak bisa berkata – kata. Ternyata Sasuke menanggapi serius taruhannya. Di tambah lagi wajah Naruto sudah semerah tomat sekarang akibat perlakuan Sasuke dan juga errmmm penampilannya. Sang ayah hanya beserta sang butler pribadinya Uchiha Fugaku ayah atau dari Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum sedangkan teman – teman lainnya berteriak histeris.

Uchiha memang sejak dulu merupakan pelayan setia Uzumaki secara turun temurun. Fugaku memiliki dua orang anak begitu pun Minato. Uchiha Itachi anak sulung dari Fugaku mengabdikan dirinya untuk Putra Mahkota atau anak pertama dari Minato. Dan putra bungsunya sepertinya akan mengabdi pada sang Putri bungsu Minato, Uzumaki Naruto.

Masa kecil mereka lalui dengan penuh canda tawa dan kegirangan di sepanjang harinya. Dan sampai sekarang Sasuke tetap selalu menjadi pelayan pribadi Naruto. Semua hal tentang Naruto hampir semua Sasuke ketahui.

Kini usia Naruto genab berusia 17 tahun. Konoha hendak mengadakan pesta pernikahan karena Putri Naruto sudah beranjak dewasa. Ya, Naruto akan di nikahkan dengan Putra Mahkota Kurama. Mungkin pernikahan sedarah terdengar tabu bagi kebanyakan orang. Namun Klan Uzumaki nyaris punah. Hanya tersia Karin, Kurama dan Kushina keturunan murni klan Uzumaki. Demi melahirkan generasi baru Klan Uzumaki Minato memutuskan untuk menikahkan putra sulung denga putri bungsunya. Ada sebuah legenda mengenaik Klan Uzumaki. Konon, klan itu memiliki sebuah kekuatan besar yang mampu merubah segalahnya. Karena alasan itulah klan Uzumaki di buru dan di bunuh. Banyak kerajaan – kerajaan luar yang takut akan keberadaan Klan Uzumaki. Namun pangeran dari Konoha berhasil menyelamatkan dua dari mereka. Ya Sang istri beserta adiknya, Kushina dan Karin.

Tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke hari ini tak terlihat bersemangat. Ia duduk di tepi tebing memandangi samudra luas dengan tatapan sendu. Ia sudah tahu jika Naruto sudah ditunangkan dengan Kakaknya sendiri sejak kecil. Sekarang hatinya meronta seolah tidak terima. Tidak seharusnya bukan dirinya memiliki perasaan spesial terhadap majikannya? Sasuke paham. Ini adalah sebuah cinta terlarang. Setidaknya Sasuke akan selalu berada di samping Naruto dan menjadi pelayan Naruto hingga akhir umurnya.

Pernikahan Naruto akan segera di selenggarakan. Naruto berdiri di depan cermin memandangi pantulan dirinya yang tampak begitu anggung dengan gaun pengantin. Senyum nya merekah mengingat hari bahagia yang sudah di depan matanya. "Bagaimana penampilan ku Sasuke?" Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Anda sangat cantik Yang Mulia." Puji Sasuke tulus. "Benarkah." Senyum Naruto semakin mengembang mendengarnya. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum merasakan kebahagian Naruto. Walau tak bisa di pungkiri kini hatinya tengah menangis.

Namun seketika perasaan Sasuke menjadi tidak nyaman. Segera ia menatap keluar jendela kamar Naruto untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ia tersentak dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Naruto. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran. "Konoha di serang." Wajah Naruto memucat seketika saat mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hendak membawa kabur Naruto namun mereka berhasil tertangkap oleh segerombolan orang tak di kenal. Mereka di bawa dan di ikat di ruang bawah tanah. "Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, Ku Nii, Paman Fugaku, teman – teman." Rintih Naruto saat melihat orang terdekatnya berada dalam kondisi yang sama dengannya. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

BRAAK

Kepala Naruto di tendang dan tersungkur tepat di depan Kurama. "NARUTO." Raungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" geram Kurama.  
"Aku tidak suka suara berisik." Tiba – tiba muncul seorang pria dari balik kegelapan. "Aku Hyuuga Hiashi."

Sraaaakkkk

Pedang melesat ke arah leher Minato hingga kepalanya terpental dan menggelinding. "Raja baru tempat ini."

"KYAAAAAAAAA." Teriak Naruto histeris. Melihat sang ayah mati tepat di depan matanya. Naruto meronta – ronta untuk melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya. "TOU-SAMA TOU-SAMA TOU-SAMA." Tangis histerisnya. Kushina, dan Kurama membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Terlalu syok hingga membuat suara bahkan air mata mereka tak keluar. Sedangkan Sasuke, Fugaku, Sakura, Karin, Shino dan lainnya hanya memalingkan wajah. Mereka terlalu tidak sanggup untuk melihat kematian Minato yang sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Tou-sama." Naruto tersungkur. Gaun pengantin putihnya kotor. Make up nya luntur akibat air mata. Apa tidak ada yang bisa membantunya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan konoha padamu." Ucap Kushina dengan suara bergetar. "Kau mungkin akan membunuh ku, Putra ku dan siapa pun yang akan menjadi penerus Minato. dan juga mungkin kau sempat merasakan nyamannya tahta Minato. itu tidak akan bertahan lama."  
"Atas dasar apa kau berani mengatakan itu pada ku." Hiashi menendang kepala Kushina hingga menghantam lantai semen yang kasar dan kotor.

"Akkhh." Ringisnya.

"Camkan perkataan ku." Lanjut Kushina. Tiba – tiba cahaya merah mulai menyelimuti Kushina, sinar merah itu membuat lantai bereaksi dan memunculkan lingkarang sihir. Dan membuat Hiashi serta anak buahnya terpental jauh dari mereka. Kusina menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membawa pergi sandera ketempat yang lebih aman.

Tiba di tengah Hutan. Selepas membuka ikatan putra putri dan lainnya Kushina langsung pingsan. "Kaa-sama." Naruto dan Kurama langsung merangkul Kurama. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Ku-nii?" Naruto menangis menatap sang kakak. Kurama hanya menunduk. "Mereka melanggar perjanjian. Mereka dari kerajaan tetangga tempat aku mengirimkan gulungan perjanjian." Jelasnya.

"Lebih baik kita berada di sini dulu untuk sementara." Kurama bangkit dari posisinya. "Kita buat pondok kecil untuk berisirahat." Titahnya.

"Baik." Jawab orang – orang yang tersisa serentak.

Hiashi masih beridir kebingungan menatap bercak dara Minato dan lingkaran sihir yang tersisa di sana. "Mereka menghilang." Gumamnya. "Siapa perempuan itu?" Ia mengingat kembali sosok Kushina yang mengeluarkan cahaya aneh itu. Sebelumnya Hiashi sudah menduga kalau perempuan itu buka wanita biasa. Namun ia selalu memalingkan wajah dan mengamggap sepele. Dan ternyata dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Cari mereka. Bawa mereka dalam keadaan hidup atau mati. Aa tapi bawakan gadis pirang itu dalam keadaan hidup." Titah Hiashi.

Naruto duduk di teras pondok menatap langit malam berbintang. Ia meremas kuat dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ini adalah hari bahagia keluarganya. Namun hari juga menjadi hari paling mengerikan bagi keluarganya. Ia sudah seharian menangisi kemalangan saat ini dan sekarang airmatanya sudah kering dan tidak mau keluar lagi.

Setidaknya sekarang ayahnya sudah di makamkan dengan layak tidak jauh dari gubuk ini. "Sasuke." Panggil Naruto lirih. "Iya yang mulia." Sasuke membungkuk di samping Naruto. "Ku mohon peluk aku." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. Entah mengapa kepalanya terasa berat. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Tanpa ragu Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto. Hatinya ikut teriris melihat kondisi sang putri seperti ini. "Katakan pada ku ini hanya mimpi." Bisik Naruto. "Aku ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi sayangnya ini kenyataan yang mulia." Mendengar jawaban Sasuke Naruto semakin memperkuat pelukannya. "Aku mengerti." Bisiknya lagi.

Sementara itu Kurama sedang menemani sang ibu yang sedang sekarat di tempat tidur kayu yang ia buat. "Kurama." Panggil Kushina lirih.  
"Aku di sini Kaa-sama." Kurama meggenggam tangan sang ibu. "Aku akan memberikan kekuatan ku pada mu." Kurama terdiam. "Apa maksud kaa-sama?."

"Jagalah adikmu." Cahaya merah mulai mucul dari tangan yang Kurama genggam lalu menghilang. "Berjanjilah." Kushina tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Tidak Kaa-chan. Keapa kau meninggalkan aku dan juga Naruto? Tidak."Kurama memeluk sang ibu yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Tangisnya pecah. Ia di tinggal oleh orang terkasihnya secara bertubi – tubi. Kenapa hal ini harus menimpanya dan Naruto?

"Saya juga ingin memberikan sesuatu pada anda putra mahkota." Itachi membungkuk. "Kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mulai Ratu?" Kurama mendelik. "Saya adalah pelayan anda. Merupakan kewajiban saya untuk melakukan ini dan membiarkan anda tetap hidup. Ini penembusan karena ayah ku gagal melindungi ayah anda putra mahkota." Itachi bersujud pada Kurama. Memohon agar Kurama mau menerima kekuatan dari Klan Uchiha.

Percuma menolak karena Itachi pasti akan bersikeras. Kurama terpaksa mengiyakan. Ia bersumpah untuk melindungi adiknya maka ia harus menjadi kuat dan sedikit egois.

Setelah Itachi. Fugaku sang ayah pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun bukan pada Kurama tapi pada Sasuke. "Kau gunakan kekuatan ku untuk melindungi puteri Naruto dengan nyawamu." Tegasnya. Dan Sasuke menggangguk menyanggupi titah sang ayah.

Keesokan harinya penguburan jasad Kushina dilakukan. Mereka menguburkannya bersampingan dengan makam Minato, sedangkan Jasad Fugaku dan Itachi mereka letakan di sekitar makam Kushina dan Minato. Tidak ada isak tangis di sana. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk menangis.

Tak lama setelah pemakaman. Pasukan Hiashi mengepung mereka. Menangkap mereka. Bahkan tidak ada yang meronta atau memberontak. Pasrah, itulah yang mereka lakukan. Percuma saja mereka melawan saat ini. Mental dan fisik mereka sangat tidak siap.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Review?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Legend of Snow White**_

Seketika kota makmur yang damai berubah menjadi neraka. Jeritan di mana – mana. Naruto hanya tertunduk membisu di penjara yang terletak selatan istana. Hal yang dilakukan Fugaku sangat tidak manusiawi. Naruto dan orang terdekatnya di siksa sedangkan yang memberontak harus dihukum pancung. Biadab, itulah gelar yang pantas di pegang Hiashi saat ini.

Tidak hanya penganiyayan fisik yang ia lakukan. Batin pun turut serta. Para tahanan ISTIMEWA Hiashi hanya di beri makan sebulan sekali dan juga makanan itu sangat tidak layak dimakan oleh manusia. Bubur nasi yang berwarna coklat keluar dari pipa tembok penjaran yang berbentuk seperti lapangan luas yang di kelilingi benteng. Mereka yang kelaparan karena belum makan tanpa berfikir panjang langsung menyantap rakus bubur yang jatuh kelantai itu.

Hiashi menyeringai. Melihat para mantan putra mahkota dan putri makan dengan rakus seperti binatang di bawah sana. Dan itu Naruto dan orang terdekatnya alami hingga 3 tahun lamanya. Senyum sudah tidak lagi terukir di wajah ceria Naruto dan kawan – kawan.

Namun yang terjadi malam itu tidak lebih buruk. Saat Naruto berada di penjara bawah tanah.

"Cepat buka jerujinya." Para prajurit Hiashi bertingkah aneh. Seperti tergesa – gesa membuka pintu penjara yang Naruto tempati. Naruto hanya melihat pergerakan mereka melalui ekormatanya. Tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk dibawa bergerak.

Seketika Naruto terlonjak kaget dan meraung – raung ketakutan saat melihat para prajurit itu mengeluarkan sejata mereka masing – masing dari balik celana. Sasuke yang berada bersebelahan dengan penjara Naruto sontak kaget dan mencoma sebisa mungkin menolong Naruto yang akan di perkosa. Sasuke menarik mereka hingga menghantam jeruji besi atau mendorongnya. Namun pertolongan Sasuke tak berarti banyak. Para prajurit lainnya memasuki jeruji Sasuke dan memukulinya.

Tamat sudah riwayat hidup Naruto. Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini? pikinya. Salah satu prajurit hendang menindihnya. Naruto bisa apa? Ia sama sekali tidak berdaya sekarang. "Walau kau dekil setidaknya sudah cukup untuk memuasi nafsu kami." Seringai mereka dengan tawa yang menggelegar.

"Ku mohon. Jangan lakukan ini." Isak Naruto lirih. Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya karena gagal melindungi Naruto ia hanya berdoa jika akan ada keajaiban yang menghampiri mereka.

"Tolong aku." Para prajurit bejad itu mulai menciumi dan menelanjangi Naruto. "Siapa saja. Tolong aku."

Zracckkk

Darah berhamburan mengenai wajah dan rambut Naruto. Mata Naruto terbelalak seketika saat melihat para prajurit brengsek itu tergeletak di lantai dan di atas tubuhnya dengan kepala sudah terpisah dari badannya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengenyahkan mayat itu dari tubuhnya dan menatap sosok yang berdiri kokoh dengan sesuatu bergerak – gerak di belakangnya. "Ku Nii." Panggil Naruto ngeri.

"Beraninya kalian menyentuh adikku dengan tangan kotor kalian." Gigi kurama bergemeretuk. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya dan membenarkan baju sang adik yang semberaut. "Tenanglah Naru. Nii ada di sini." Kurama menggendong Naruto. Rasa takut Naruto menghilang seketika.

Kurama membawa Naruto keluar dari penjara bawah tanah dan menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat dimana Minato terbunuh. "Kita mau kemana Nii?" Tanya Naruto lemas. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Kurama tak bergeming.

Tiba ruangan yang di maksud. Kurama menurunkan Naruto tepat di tengah lingkaran sihir. "Ini adalah rahasia keluarga kita dan juga rahasa ibu. Pada dasarnya keturunan berambut merah atau Uzumaki memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbayangkan." Terang Kurama sembari memberlai wajah tirus Naruto. "Sejak awal kelahiran aku merupakan monster."

"Apa maksud Nii." Naruto masih menatap sendu sang kakak. "Kau bisa melihat sendiri sembilan ekorku. Aku adalah jelmaan leluhur Uzumaki. Di tempat ini Kaa-sama memulai pembangkitannya." Naruto kembali teringat dengan cahaya merah yang menyelimuti Kushina kala itu. "Dengan mengorbankan nyawanya dia membangkitkan ku. Aku sudah bersumpah akan melindungimu dari apapun yang mengancam." Kurama mengecup lembut bukuk tangan Naruto.

Kurama adalah jelmaan dari Kyuubi leluhur bara Uzumaki. Sejak lahir Kurama memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk seperti rubah. Dan itu diyakini Kushina jika putranya adalah renkarnasi Kyuubi. Untuk membangkitkan kekuatan dan ingatan Kyuubi pada Kurama Kushina harus mengorbankan satu nyawa. Pada dasarnya Naruto dan Karin juga memiliki kekuatan karena merupakan keturunan Uzumaki. Namun Kushina merenggutnya demi keselamatan mereka. Kini kekuatan itu seutuhnya ada pada Kurama ditambah lagi dengan kekuatan Itachi Kurama menjadi tak terkalahkan.

"Mungkin ini adalah satu satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan semua." Kurama tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam lemas.

"Setelah ini kau akan kembali berenergi seperti sedia kala. Kita akan melakukan sebuah perjanjian sebut saja Anugrah atau bisa kau sebut kutukan Snow White."

"Apa itu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. "Kau akan memperoleh kekuatanmu kembali dengan pertaruhan tiga nyawa orang dewasa." Terang Kurama.

"Kekuatan?"

"Ya kekuatan yang sempat Kaa-sama renggut darimu. Setelah kau mendapatkanya kau bisa menguasai segalanya termasuk merebut kembali kerajaan serta membalas dendam." Mendengar penjelasan sang kakak seringaian mengerikan langsung terukir di bibirnya. Namun seringaiannya langsung menghilang saat mengingat siapa yang harus dia jadikan tumbal. Dia tidak mungkin mengorbankan teman – teman kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah ini kau tidak akan kehilangan apa pun. Kau cukup menumbalkan keparat yang sedang berbahagia di atas sana." Perkataan Kurama membuat seringaian Naruto kembali merekah.

"Dan ku dengar. Jika Istri dari keparat Hiashi baru melahirkan seorang putri sebulan yang lalu. Itu artinya sudah pas tiga orang tumbal. Namun untuk sibayi kau harus menunggu hingga ia dewasa." Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kita mulai."

Kurama mulai membaca mantra dan lingkaran sihir itu bereaksi pada cahaya merah yang keluar dari tubuh Kurama. Sembilan ekor panjangnya berkibar indah dan membuat Naruto terpana.

Seketika cahaya itu meredup kemudian menghilang bertanda jika perjanjian sudah di lakukan. Hanya tinggal tahap terakhir Kurama harus melukai Naruto lalu meminum darahnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

Saat itu selesai dilakukan wajah tirus Naruto kembali normal. Wajah suramnya kembali bersinar. Naruto seolah kembali hidup. Naruto menatap dirinya tak percaya. Ia merasa kembali sehat. "Kau akan terus memiliki wujud cantik seperti ini. Dan kau harus mengingat satu hal." Kurama mengangkat jari telunjukanya. "Apa itu Ku Nii?"

"Anggaplah ini seperti permainan Ratu jahat dan Putri salju. Kau harus membunuh wanita mana pun yang lebih cantik dari mu. Dan teman – teman mu. Letakan mereka jauh dari istana." Ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti." Angguk Naruto.

Kutukan Snow White sudah dimulai. Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke atas kemudian membantai seluruh prajurit serta Hiashi dan Istrinya seorang diri. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa sang istri ikut dibunuh?

Sama hal nya Hiashi. Sang istri memiliki kelainan jiwa. Ia memiliki keinginan yang besar untuk melihat seseorang menjerit kesakitan. Ia telah berani menguliti kaki temannya, Sakura dan Karin.

Flash Back End..

Air mata Hinata mengalir deras setelah melihat apa yang ia lihat barusan. Dia tak sanggup mengelak atau berkomentar. Apa yang ditampilkan Naruto dan kawan – kawan sudah cukup membuatnya bungkam dan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sekejam itukah kedua orang tuanya? Apa yang Naruto lakuakn ternyata hanya untuk membalas dendam dan mengakhiri Kutukan ini.

"Kau tidak sanggup berkata?" Naruto menatap dingin Hinata. "Aku sudah menceritakan ini berulang kali padamu. Jika kau tidak terus membantah. Mungkin aku bisa merawat mu seperti puteriku sendiri."

"Maaf. Maaf atas dosa tak terampuni dari kedua orang tuaku." Hinata merangkak dan memeluk kaki Naruto. "Kutukan sebentar lagi berakhir." Ia menatap langit – langit ruang bawah tanah itu. Walau berkesan kotor dan tak terurus namun Naruto tidak pernah bosan menatapnya. "Setelah kau mati. Kesengsaraan ini selesai. Dan pada akhirnya Ratu jahat yang selalu kalah akan menang kali ini." Hinata terisak. Tangisnya jika ia mati pun Hinata merasa jika itu tidak cukup untuk menebus semua dosanya.

Hening...

"Sasuke bawakan cermin ajaibku kemari. Dan kalian semua keluar dari tempat ini." kediaman Naruto membuat seluruh orang menunduk khawatir. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata. Memang benar Hinata sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kekejaman Hiashi dan sang Isteri.

Mereka menuruti keinginan Naruto tanpa bantahan sedikit pun. Sasuke yang baru kembali dengan membawa cermin di tangannya pun harus ikut keluar bersama yang lainnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku harus membunuh cinta pertamamu." Mendengar perkataan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke ingin berbalik lalu mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruo namun niatnya harus ia urungkan.

Semua menunduk cemas memikirkan Naruto yang masih berada di bawah sana. Apa yang Naruto kerjakan sekarang?  
"Sas." Panggil Shikamaru sontak membuat Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya menoleh.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Naruto? apa itu yang membuatmu menyelamatkan Hinata?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada kalian. Bukankah sudah jelas?" Jawaban Sasuke sangat tidak memuaskan apa benar Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Itu terlalu ambigu menurut Shikamaru. "Kau sudah tahu sejak lama. Sejak kita masih kecil." Lanjut Sasuke.

Kalimat terakhir membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. "Aku mengerti." Terukir senyum diwajahnya.

Tap tap tap

Semua mata sontak menoleh menuju sumber suara langkah kaki seseorang. "Naruto." panggil mereka serentak saat melihat sang Ratu yang berjalan angkuh seperti biasa.

"Semua sudah selesai." Katanya Serak.

Saat Naruto mengucapkan itu tiba – tiba cahaya merah mengerubungi tubuh Naruto dan teman – teman. Cahata itu menguap keluar dan menghilang. "Kutukannya sudah selesai." Ulangnya. "Konoha sudah kembali ke sedia kala."

Mereka tersenyum lega dan bahagia karena semua sudah berakhir. Walau tersirat sedikit kesedihan di hati mereka.

Naruto berjalan menuju balkon dan menghadap ke arah rakyatnya yang berkumpul di bawah sana. "Rakyat ku." Teriak sang Ratu penuh wibawa. "Kesengsaraan yang menimpa kita berpuluh tahun sudah berakhir." Ucapnya. "Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi boneka dalam permainan ini. dan aku mengumumkan jika Kutukan sudah berakhir. Kemakmuran Konoha akan kembali seperti dahulu."

"HOREEE."

"WAAAA AKHIRNYA."

Mereka bersorak – sorak gembira. Setelah ini semua akan berjalan seperti biasa. Tanpa kesengsaraan dan ketidak adilan. "Dengan berakhirnya kutukan ini aku juga mengumumkan." Teriak sang Ratu lagi membuat sorakan rakyat terhenti seketika. "Kalau aku akan menyerahkan tahtaku pada kakakku. Ia lah yang seharusnya memimpin kerajaan ini." ucapnya dengan oktaf yang lebih rendah.

Seketika kurama mucul dari dalam istana dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. pria tampan berambut merah itu bersujut di hadapan Naruto dan menciumi bukuk tangannya. "Aku harap kau akan membangkitkan kembali konoha dan menjadikannya kerajaan termakmur di dunia." Naruto melepaskan mahkotanya sendiri dan menyematkannya di kepala Kurama.

"HIDUP RAJA KURAMA." Pekik Naruto di ikuti sorak – sorakan dari para rakyat.

"HIDUP RAJA KURAMA."

"HIDUP RAJA KURAMA."

"HIDUP RAJA KURAMA."

Konoha jauh lebih baik sekarang. Jauh lebih damai dan tentram. Sudah lama sekali ia merindukan kedamaian dan ketentraman ini. keabadiannya sudah berakhir setelah kutukan itu menghilang. Kini umurnya yang mati di usia 20 tahun kembali berjalan. Dengan kata lain ia akan menua seiring berjalannya waktu lucu, seharusnya ia sudah nenek – nenek sekarang, begitupun teman – temannya. Haruskah ia bersyukur kepada kutukan itu? Tidak. Itu adalah anugrah. Setidaknya ia tidak kehilangan umurnya untuk menikmati kebahagiaan. Setidaknya kekejaman Hiashi tidak merenggut waktu dan masa mudanya.

"Ibu." Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hinata?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya sembari membawa nampan yang berisi teh dan cemilan Naruto. mungkin kalian bertanya – tanya kenapa Hinata masih hidup? Selama kutukan berjalan Naruto terus membunuh hingga memakan tumbal lebih dari 3 orang. Ku rasa itu cukup menjelaskan kenapa Hinata tetap hidup sekarang.

"Angin begitu sejuk. Lebih baik Ibu masuk ke istana dan menghangatkan diri. Aku khawatir jika Ibu akan terkena flu nantinya." Hinata meletakan nampan itu di meja kecil–samping Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku masih ingin diluar sebentar lagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil menatap sebuah pondok yang sudah reot di atas pohon tua di depannya.

"Dengarkan ucapannya Naruto." tiba – tiba Kiba datang dan langsung merangkul Hinata membuat wajah empunya muka merah padam.

"Ayolah Naruto hanya sedang bernostalgia." Sambung Suigetsu yang menyusul Kiba.

Ternyata bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di sana. Sakura, Karin, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Jugo, Shino serta Kurama pun berada di sana.

"Tch dasar." Naruto kembali tersenyum. "akhirnya Kita terbangun dari mimpi buruk."

Salju turun dari langit menambah keindahan pemandangan taman didepan sana. Jika membahas tentang Konoha, sekarang jauh lebih baik, Kurama dapat mengendalikan perekonomian kerajaan dengan baik. Rakyat sudah lebih makmur. Dan begitupun dengan...

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu." Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang hendak masuk kedalam istana mengikuti teman – temannya.

"hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak salah paham. Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika wanita yang aku cintai itu bukan Hinata. Tetapi Kau Naruto." mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto. senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Aku tahu." Kali ini wajah Sasuke yang bersemu.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya aku tahu. Aku tahu saat melihat tayangan masa lalu itu." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Ia mengungkapkan perasaannya bukan untuk memiliki Naruto. melainkan menenangkan hatinya yang terus meronta. Sasuke sadar diri jika ia hanyalah pelayan. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Perkataan Terakhir Naruto membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya sempurna.

Apa ia tidak salah mendengar? Apa barusan Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya? Apa barusan Naruto mengatakan jika ia mencintai dirinya? Pertanyaan menghujam kepala Sasuke seketika. Ia terlalu tidak percaya diri sehingga membuatnya sangat syok.

"Dulu sebelum Tou-sama mengusulkan untuk menikahkan ku dengn Ku Nii-..." Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke sisi tengah taman tepat ke arah – Air mancur. "Aku bisa saja menolak dan megatakan aku lebih ingin menikahimu. Tapi -.." perkataan Naruto terputus setibanya di air mancur. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang sedang bersemu merah. "Aku mengira jika kau mencintai Sakura jadi aku bungkam dan mengiyakan usulan Tou-sama." Naruto tersenyum miris. Bukan bearti ia tidak senang menikah dengan Kurama karena Kurama akan selalu membuatnya bahagia. Namun Naruto tetap saja ingin menikahi pria yang ia cintai. "Aku ini tidak egois. Aku lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan kalian dari pada memikirkan kebahagiaan ku sendiri." Naruto berbalik dan menghadap kearah Sasuke yang mulai mendekat.

Grep

Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Sasuke harus mengutuk kebodohan Naruto atau malah ah entahlah.. Naruto selalu salah paham pada dirinya. Dan Naruto terkadang terlalu peka dan bahkan sangat tidak peka di waktu yang bersamaan. Begitupun dirinya. "Naruto." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sautnya sembari bersandar didada bidang Sasuke. Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Sasuke yang berdebar cepat. Apa ini karena dirinya?

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku? Aku tahu ini tidak seharusnya terjadi karena aku pelayan mu." Sasuke merendah.

"Tentu saja aku mau, baka. Ini yang selalu aku nanti. Kau mengatakan itu pada ku." Naruto semakin membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan Sasuke. "Kau tahu Ku Nii sudah tahu jika ini akan terjadi dan kau akan mengatakannya. Jadi dia sudah memberimu restu untuk menikahiku." Naruto tersenyum lebar dipelukan Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya mempererat pelukannya. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini. sampai – sampai ia ingin sekali menjerit, tetapi Uchiha tidak akan menjerit karena kegirangan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi berada di sana sembari bersembunyi hanya terdiam. Ia merasa jika ia mendengar kaca pecah serta gemuruh petir di sekitarnya. Ternyata ia salah menilai kebaikan Sasuke. Tentu saja, apa yang ia harapkan selama ini. ia tidak mungkin berfikir keji untuk merebut Sasuke dari Naruto. sudah banyak kebaikan yang ia terima dari Naruto. dibiarkan Hidup dan sekarang Hinata telah resmi menjadi anak angkat Naruto. "Akhirnya mereka bersatu." Kiba merangkul Hinata membuat Hinata akibat melamun.

"K-kiba-kun?" Wajahnya merona akibat perlakukan Kiba."M-minna." Hinata lebih terkejut lagi di saat melihat tidak hanya dirinya dan Kiba yang mengintip.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin ketinggalan adegan." Tukas Shino.

"Setelah semua ini aku rasa akan terjadi pernikahan dalam waktu dekat." Ucapan Kurama mendapat anggukan dari setiap kepala yang ada di sana.

Yah akhir bahagia untuk semua termasuk Sang Ratu yang kejam. Tidak selamanya orang jahat tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan tidak selamanya orang baik akan selalu menang dalam sebuah cerita. Terlalu mendiskriminasi bukan? jika selalu tokoh yang baik yang selalu menang dan mendapat kebahagiaan.

 **My Diary**

 **Sampaikan ini untuk orang terdekatku yang ada di sana. Ku harap mereka sedang tersenyum dan turut berbahagia.**

 **"** **Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, Paman Fugaku, Itachi Nii dan rakyatku yang sudah berada disana. Semua sudah selesai. Aku berhasil mengembalikan Konoha tercinta seperti sedia kala. Walau aku harus menggunakan cara yang berdosa dan mungkin takkan termaafkan tapi aku berhasil. Setelah ini Naru, Ku Nii serta teman – teman tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyentuh Konoha. Aku dan Ku Nii menjamin mimpi buruk tidak akan terulang. Kaa-sama dan yang lainnya sudah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang. Naru dan yang lainnya akan selalu berdoa untuk kalian. Kami mencintai kalian."**

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _pesan untuk kamu nona Mesha new: niat mau bikin saya down? Pfft maaf sepertinya anda gagal. Saya malah termotifasi buat terus buat FF Yaoi Menjijikan ini_** ** _:D_**

 ** _Ngomong ngomong soal menjijikan. Anda Nona mesha new jauh lebih menjijikan daripada FF yaoi buatan saya. Sampe repot repot ngereview seluruh FF buatan saya. Jadi tersanjung loh /_**  
 ** _Kalau emang menjijikan kenapa masih diliat sih say? Mending buat FF sendiri sana yang sesuai keinginan kamu dan tidak menjijikan pastinya._**

 ** _Dan juga. Kamu suruh saya mati bersama FF yaoi menjijikan buatan saya? Kenapa ga anda aja sih mati dengan omong kosong anda_** ** _^_^_**

 ** _Tau ga. Makian anda itu masih level rendah. Kalau mau maki karya saya coba gunakan atitude yang lebih bagus biar lebih njleb. Lumayan buat daku termotifasi gitu_** ** _:v_**

 ** _Saya pengen mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sering dikatakan oleh tokoh komik faforit saya untuk anda. PUP YANG BAGUS NONA MESHA NEW_**

 ** _Lain kali ga usah repot repot ngereview begituan di pair FF yang tidak anda suka. Ini juga pelajaran untuk teman teman yg baca sekalian. Sebenci apa pun kalian sama Pair itu. Mau homo lesbi normal ga normal_**

 ** _Bagi saya SasuNaru atau SasuFemNaru atau NaruFemSasu itu sebuah seni. Dan sepertinya Nona Mesha ini perlu belajar lagi mengenai KRITIK SENI. Supaya lebih bisa menghargai karya orang lain ^^_**

 ** _Sebenarnya saya malas ngurusin segelintir kacang berupa haters ini, saya lebih suka mengabaikan dan membiarkan. tapi teman saya sedikit terganggu dan dia bilang alangkah bagusnya jika di tegur sedikit. Cobalah sedikit untuk bersikap layaknya orang berpendidikan_**

 ** _Namebeechaan: gomen Yu ga bisa ngebut. Takut nabrak sama jadwal lain :'D_**

 ** _Depdeph: biarkan saja. Luamayan nambah review plus nambah semangat_**

 ** _BTW berkat Nona Mesha ini saya dapat inspirasi buat menerbitkan FF baru dan berkat dia juga loh FF saya pada kelar soalnya ni jari ga berhenti ngetik ^^_**

 ** _FF baru akan di terbitkan nanti setelah semua FF saya selesai. Dan berikutnya saya akan fokus ke 1 ff karena dapat tawaran untuk buat komik_** ** _:3_** ****  
 ** _Bakal super sibuk_**  
 ** _Oke sampai jumpa_**

 **** ** _#_** ** _IDontFuckingCare_**

 ** _Review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Legend of Snow White_**

Kerajaan Konoha lebih sibuk dari biasanya dikarenakan diadakan kembali acara bersejarah di daerah tersebut. Bahkan kali ini Konoha mengundang kerajaan luar yang berhasil di ajak kembali untuk bekerja sama.

"Terasa seperti Deja Vu." Gumam Kurama. Ia memrapikan gaun pengantin sang adik yang sedang berdiri di panggung kecil sembari menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca super besar.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu dihari baik ini Ku Nii." Senyum bahagia terus terukir di wajah cantik Naruto walau di hatinya ia sedikit membenarkan perkataan sang kakak. Hal yang tak diinginkan setiap wanita yakni gagal menikah. Dan Naruto bersumpah ia tidak akan gagal lagi saat ini. karena kini ia menikahi seorang pria yang sangat mencintainya.

"Ahaha baiklah. Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalaku." Kurama terkekeh.

"Apa yang ada di kepala Ku Nii itu mengerikan." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan memandang kearah sang kakak dan Kurama langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto turun dari panggung kecil itu. "Kau sangat cantik adikku." Puji Kurama. "Tak kusangka kau akan mendahuluiku untuk menikah." Kurama terkekeh lagi.

"Itu salah mu Ku Nii. Mulailah mencari pasangan." Naruto menyegir.

"KYAAAAAA."

Naruto dan Kurama tersentak. Rasa cemas langsung menyerbungi mereka, membuat mereka tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Naruto menuju sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kurama setibanya di dapur istana.

"K-kecoa." Karin menunjuk seekor kecoa yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana sedangkan dirinya di atas kursi. Naruto dan Kurama sweatdrop seketika namun setelahnya mereka tertawa.

Yah mimpi buruk memang telah berakhir. Sekarang mereka menanti dan merangkai mimpi yang jauh lebih indah.

Hari yang di nanti tlah tiba. Sasuke berdiri di altar pelaminan dengan penuh wibawa menunggu sang mempelai wanita. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut yang disisir kebelakang.

Pintu di depan Sasuke tebuka. Tampaklah sosok wanita berbalut gaun pengantin putih. Semua tamu sontak berdiri dan menatap takjub sang mempelai wanita yang berjalan anggun di dampingi oleh sang kakak. Sasuke langsung menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan uluran tangan dan meghadap sang pendeta.

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata dari balik kain transparan di wajah Naruto. ia tak sanggup menahan haru kebahagian yang ia rasakan sekarang, Begitupun sang kakak. Seperti menanti begitu lama untuk hal ini.

Hinata menatap iri Naruto, bagaimana tidak ia juga sangatlah mencintai Sasuke semenjak kejadian itu. Tak banyak yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain merelakan kebahagiannya demi mereka. Orang tuanya sudah cukup merenggut kebahagiaan mereka berdua dahulu.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka dihadapan pendeta. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka berdua. Bahagia, sangat bahagia itulah yang saat ini mereka rasakan.

Seluruh wanita bergerombol dibelakang Naruto. Sesuai tradisi seluruh wanita yang ada di Koonoha akan berebutan untuk mendapatkan buket bunga yang di lempar pengantin wanita.

"Waaa."

"Waa."

Seluruh wanita mulai bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti arah jatuh buket bunga yang di lempar Naruto dan...

"Wah. Omedetou Hinata-chan. Sepertinya kau beruntung." Sakura menyikut Hinata yang masih kebingungan.

"Hee!!." Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Ia menatap bingung buket bunga yang ada di tangannya. Sejak lahir ia sudah berada di dalam penjara dan terpencil tentu saja ia tidak mengetahui apa pun.

"Itu artinya kau akan menyusulku ke altar pernikahan." Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Ini dosaku. Aku akan menyiapkan guru yang akan mengajarimu segala hal." Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. "M-menyusul ibu?" kepalanya tertunduk. Menyusul? Dengan siapa? Pertanyaan terus berkecamuk di kepalanya. Naruto melirik kearah Kiba yang tengah cekikikan bersama temannya sontak membuat Hinata mengikuti arah yang Naruto tuju. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah.

"Jodoh sudah ada yang mengatur. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu dan menjalani." Ucapnya sembari menepuk kedua pundak Hinata. Hinata mengangguk paham.

Yah beginilah akhir dari kisah sang Ratu jahat. Tidak ada yang kalah dalam kisah ini. karena pada dasarnya masing – masing dari mereka adalah pemeran utama dari serial hidup mereka.

 ** _TAMAT..._** ** _Review?_**


End file.
